Pengantin Cilik
by princess haru
Summary: Apa Jadinya Jika Naruto Harus Menikah ketika umur 3 tahun? " ya aku belsedia!"/"nata-chian ayo bluat anak yang banyak..!"/" ih! naru-kun mecum"/ Buagh!/ Re-publis


Disclamer : Masasahi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : AU, OCC, Hurt/comfrom, Romance

Rented : M

Summary :Apa Jadinya Jika Naruto Harus Menikah ketika umur 3 tahun?  
"ya aku belsedia!"/"nata-chian ayo bluat anak yang banyak..!"/" ih! naru-kun mecum"/ Buagh!

Warning: republis, gak suka jangan baca!

.

Pagi hari disebuah perkotaan konoha- lebih tepatnya dirumah bergaya barat-baratan, tampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning terbangun dari tidur indahny (?) karena suara monster wanita (?) berambut merah maroon yang menggelegar dari luar kamarnya itu.

"Naarruutoo! cepat bangun nanti kau terlambat pergi ke sekolah!" triak perempuan parubaya itu sambil mengetuk pintu kamar anak semata wayangnya dengan ganas.  
Sang suami hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setiap pagi melihat sifat istri tersayangnya itu mengetuk pintu kamar putra mereka dengan cara seperti itu.  
" Nanti aku harus panggilkan tukang lagi untuk memperbaiki pintu itu lagi."batin Minato pasrah Melihat pintu yang tak berdosa itu jadi dua bagian.

"Hoaamz.. Good Morning Momi" Ucap Naruto yang mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya

Duaak..! sebuah benjol muncul diatas kepalanya karena mendapat bogeman dari sang ibu tercinta.

" Ittai...! Momi, kenapa kau memukulku? " ringis Naruto memengangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"SUDAH SEKARANG CEPAT BANGUN ! " triak kushina mengelegar kembali. lalu kembali pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan pagi untuk keluarga.  
Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Naruto menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang telah menunggunya untuk makan pagi bersama dimeja makan.

"Selamat Makan " ucap mereka bersamaan dan memulai makan pagi mereka dengan khidmat dan tenang.  
15 menit berlalu Makan bersama selesai, Naruto langsung melesat pergi menuju motor Orange Ninja miliknya dan menyataternya pergi untuk sekolah.  
dengan gas penuh a.k.a ngebut

::  
-Konoha Internasional School -

Naruto memakirkan motornya ditempat parkiran dan seketika gerombolan siswi menyerubunginya.

"Kyaa.. Naruto Senpai," ujar histeris para siswi setelah Naruto membuka helmnya dan memberi senyuman hangatnya kepada siswi-siswi yang mengerubunginya.

"Ohayou~ "sapa Naruto genit mengerlingkan matanya.

" Kyaa~ Naruto Senpai"

"kyaa~ Cute"

"kawaii~" Triak semua siswi histeris.  
Ya, begitulah Naruto termasuk salah satu siswa terpopuler yang mempunyai popularitas tertinggi dalam geng-nya" The Hokage"  
Setelah itu Naruto masuk dalam kelasnya dan menyapa sahabat sahabatnya yang juga termasuk siswa terpopuler dan anggota " The Hokoge".

" Yo Teme, Gara, Sasori, sai, Shikamaru!." Sapa Naruto kepada teman-temannya dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Ohayou Naruto" kata laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan senyum palsunya -Shimura Sai

"Membosankan"ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

Sasuke, Gara, Sasori ? mereka hanya memandang Naruto dalam diam, Tak bersuara.

Setelah itu para pemuda yang menjadi Most Wanted di KIS, Pergi kelapangan basket untuk berlatih bersama.

" Kyaa~ Sasuke~ koi " triak fans sasuke yang tergabung dalam evil's menyoraki Sasuke yang kini telah mendrible bola basket dengan lincahnya.

"Berjuanglah Sasori-kun" Triak Fansnya.

Sedangkan itu diruang kepala sekolah, seorang gadis berambut indigo bermata amatys telah selesai mendaftar mengisi formulir di lembaran

"Selamat datang disekolah ini, Hyuga Hinata."Ucap Kepala Sekolah tersenyum kepada Hinata yang telah resmi menjadi murid diKonoha Internasional School

"Hai' saya akan belajar disekolah ini dengan rajin,"kata Hinata menunduk hormat yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

PoV Hinata :

"Akhirnya aku sekolah disini juga!"  
Kenapa aku harus satu sekolah dengan rambut kepala duren itu sih? Cih! kuso!  
Bolt, kau sedang apa,sekarang? ka-san rindu pada mu?"  
Aku berjalan melewati lorong sekolah baru ku untuk menemukan kelasku yang berada diatas sebelah kanan pojok sekolah,tapi langkah ku terhenti saat aku melihat seorang yang aku kenali sedang dikrubungi oleh para siswi disebuah lapangan basket. Setelah itu aku menghampirinya, dan benar saja dia sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya.

*Normal PoV**

" Kyaa..~ Naruto-kun~"

"Sasuke ~kun Jadilah Pacarku~"

" Sai~kun liat kemari!"

" Gara~kun Kawaii"  
Triakan para Siswi makin keras meneriaki para idola mereka.

"Ah ! meleset ! menyebalkan!" triak Naruto frustasi mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya karena bolanya mleset masuk kedalam ring basket.

" Oi! Dobe ambil bolanya!" ucap Sasuke yang lebih tepatnya printah.

" Iya,iya, akan ku ambil" ucap Naruto merucutkan bibirnya bertanda kesal kepada teman ravennya.

Setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya untuk mencari bola basket yang tadi dilemparnya.

"Kemana sih, bola itu pergi?" tanya Naruto pada rumput(?) didepannya.  
setelah berkeliling jauh akhirnya Naruto Menemukan bola basket yang dicarinya itu tengah dipungut oleh seseorang siswi.

"Kau mencari ini ?" tanya siswi itu menunjukan bola ditangannya.

" Kau !?" Ucap Naruto tersentak kaget.

-TBC-


End file.
